criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
A Deadly Game
' 'Read also: A Deadly Game Dialogues A Deadly Game (Case #20) is the twentieth case of the game. The victim was a man called Steve Wood. The killer was the twin of Harper McAlister (Jezabela's vassal), Tyler McAlister. Tyler was a psychopath and wanted to kill someone. He knew that Steve lived in a homeless camp in Cooperville and that he had recently got out of prison, and therefore, Tyler took full advantage of it. He told Steve that he would help him to get back on his feet. The two met and Tyler took Steve to a creepy basement, where he tortured the victim, cut off his fingers, ripped out and ate his liver, and finally killed him using an iron maiden, an old torture instrument. He then spread the fingers in different locations. Judge Hall sentenced him to life imprisonment with no chance for parole. Victim *'Steve Wood '(got his fingers cut off before finally dying at the hands of a sadistic torturer) Murder Weapon *'Iron Maiden' Killer *'Tyler McAlister' Suspects Lennie Adams.png|Lennie Adams Jezabela.png|Jezabela Harper Mc Alister.png|Harper McAlister Tyler Mc Alister.png|Tyler McAlister Nelson Campbell.png|Nelson Campbell Killer's Profile *The killer eats caviar. *The killer takes sleeping pills. *The killer uses formol. *The killer has blond hair. *The killer wears a tie. Crime Scenes VS.png|Vagrant Shelter Bcar.png|Broken Car Scene three.png|Creepy Basement (With "Necklace with Leash," and "Finger #4") Scene 3 (with victim's body).png|Creepy Basement (With "The Victim's Body") Scene .png|Torture Table Scene five.png|Living Room Scene six.png|Couch Steps Chapter 1: *Analyze Finger. (06:00:00) *Investigate Vagrant Shelter. (Clues: Dirt Pile, Locked Box, Finger #2) *Examine Dirt Pile. (Result: Button) *Examine Button. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (00:30:00) *Talk to Lennie Adams. *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Note) *Examine Note. (Result: Revealed Note) *Investigate Creepy Basement. (Clues: Necklace with Leash, Finger #3) *Examine Necklace with Leash. (Result: Jezabela's Engraving) *Analyze Finger #3. (06:00:00) *Talk to Jezabela. *Talk to Harper McAlister. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2: *Investigate Living Room. (Clues: Medicine Cabinet) *Examine Medicine Cabinet. (Result: Bottle) *Examine Bottle. (Result: Formol Bottle) *Talk to Tyler McAlister. *Talk to Harper McAlister. *Investigate Torture Table. (Clues: Caviar Spoon, Torn Cover, Finger #4, Iron Maiden) *Examine Caviar Spoon. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Jezabela's Fingerprints) *Talk to Jezabela. *Examine Torn Cover. (Result: "The Human Burger Theory" Book) *Talk to Nelson Campbell. *Examine Finger #4. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (06:00:00) *Analyze Iron Maiden. (06:00:00) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3: *Investigate Broken Car. (Clues: Jarred Finger, Pills, Torn Card) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Nelson Campbell's Business Card) *Talk to Nelson Campbell. *Talk to Tyler McAlister. *Investigate Couch. (Clues: Empty Glass) *Analyze Glass. (00:30:00) *Talk to Harper McAlister. *Examine Sleeping Pills. (Result: Lennie Adam's Sleeping Pills) *Talk to Lennie Adams. *Investigate Creepy Basement. (Clues: Victim's Body) *Autopsy The Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: *Check up on Lennie Adams. *Investigate Vagrant Shelter. (Clues: Earth Pile) *Examine Earth Pile. (Result: Gold Watch) *Examine Gold Watch. (Result: Lennie's Watch) *Give his gold watch back to Lennie Adams. (Reward: 100 XP) *Check that Harper McAlister is doing ok. *Investigate Living Room. (Clue: Prescription Bottle) *Examine Prescription Bottle. (Result: Pills) *Analyze Pills. (03:00:00) *Give her pills to Harper McAlister. (Reward: Burger) *See why Jezabela wants to see you. *Investigate Creepy Basement. (Clue: Torn Painting) *Examine Torn Painting. (Result: Jezabela's Lithography) *Give her lithography back to Jezabela. (Reward: Leather Cloth, Spike Choker) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This is the only case in which the victim's body isn't found in the first chapter. *This is the only case in the Financial Center in which neither the suspects not the victim had made an appearance before or after. *This is one of the many cases that doesn't require stars to go to Additional Investigation. In addition, with the exception of unlocking the next case, you are not required to use up any stars to unlock new chapters of this case as well''.'' Category:Cases Category:Financial Center